


Bonus Track

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mixtape, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Dean在Cas的车里找到他送给Cas的那盘磁带，他发现Cas在磁带的最末尾录了一段话作为回礼。





	Bonus Track

Dean开车回到地堡。  
   
他将Impala停在车库里，Sam先回房间里睡了，在轮流开了整整二十多小时车后，他们已经非常疲倦。Jack，Jack意外地也开始打起了瞌睡，Sam说着会给他安排一个新的房间。在几乎无法觉察到的短时间内，车库里只剩下Dean一个人。  
   
Dean没有将钥匙从车里拔出来，他关上车前灯，地堡车库里的黄色灯光成了眼前唯一的光亮，Dean在座位上没有起身，保持着来时的姿势，他甚至没有费心打开车门，只是将手放在方向盘上坐着。Dean没来由地只想坐在车里，只有他一人，在这个狭小的车内空间，这个宽敞的地下停车库里。  
   
Dean的手指关节还在隐隐作痛，血被暗红色的淤痕代替，渐渐变得青黑，他盯着自己的手，有好一会儿，他失去了对自身所处的真实感，仿佛他仍在那个被软沙覆盖的海滩，那幢海边木屋，那堆柴火堆旁。过去的二十四小时成为一个梦境，不真实的幻觉，他没有亲手将Cas的尸体包裹起来，没有将他抬到柴堆上，一切并未发生。Dean不知自己坐了多久，直到腿部开始酸痛，直到Dean开始在车里张望，他的视线落在仪表盘下方的储物箱把手上。  
   
Dean伸手抓住把手，咔哒一声，箱门打开了，里面躺着一盘黑色外壳的磁带。  
   
Dean将磁带取出来，指尖轻触磁带四角的光滑边缘，他的视线落在磁带正面的标签上，磁带停留在开始的位置。Dean将磁带的背面塞进车载播放机里，按下播放按钮。  
   
齐柏林飞艇的音乐响起，迅速充满整个车厢，安静被填满。Dean仍由思绪沉浸在狂乱的吉他和鼓点中。这是Dean送给Cas的最后一件东西，在Cas带着Kelly以及她肚子里的撒旦二世逃跑之前，Cas将这卷磁带携带在身边，放在他的丰田皮卡里。在一切之后，Dean在Cas留下的车里找到这卷磁带，留在汽车的副驾座位上，像是被刻意地留在那里，等待Dean打开车门的一刻便注意到它的存在。  
   
Cas最终还是没能留着这卷磁带。Dean想，Cas千方百计想要将磁带还回给自己，尽管Dean一再告诉他，这是个礼物，礼物就应该留下。  
   
Dean的喉咙里升起一种苦涩的感觉。  
   
“他死了，死透了，都是因为你。”  
   
天使的话让Dean打了一个寒颤，这份记忆过于清晰，Dean清楚地记得，那种胃里在搅动的感觉。当他知道自己在再一次把一切搞砸时，那种深深的恐惧，焦虑和不安，Dean试图回想，Cas和他说过的最后一句话，一个预示，任何留给他最后的讯息。我是否已经将他深深伤害？Dean忍不住想，这个念头像绳索一般套在他的头上，越是想要挣脱，就愈发勒紧。  
   
不知不觉，磁带已经快播放完了。Dean对这盘磁带太过熟悉，他花了三天时间将十三首曲子一首一首录进去，对于每一首，他都再熟悉不过。最后一首歌的名字叫“All of My Love”。Dean的心头突然涌起一阵恐惧，Cas是否已经听过这首歌？一方面的他担心，Cas死前还未来得及将磁带这面的歌全部听完，或者更糟糕的，Cas从未听过这卷磁带。他只是对摇滚乐不感兴趣。  
   
前奏响起，鼓点和吉他，然后是主唱的声音。  
   
“All of my love, all of my love, to you now.”(我所有的爱，我所有的爱，而今只属于你。）  
   
Dean木然地听着，一动不动，直到最后一个音符结束。  
   
所有的歌播放完毕，音响变得静止。正当Dean准备将磁带取出，他的手要按下退出键的时候，磁带里响起了沙沙的声响，然后是一阵捣鼓的声音。  
   
“Hello, Dean.”  
   
Dean呆住了，他几乎没法从座位上动弹半毫，就像是被那样钉住在原地。Cas的声音从扩音器中传来，使得Dean的心跳加速。  
   
“我希望你不要生气，因为我没有别的磁带可以录下这段话。”Cas的声音有些嘶哑，比平常更低。  
   
“首先，我想说声对不起。我真的很抱歉。”  
   
不，Cas，该道歉的是我。Dean默默地想。  
   
“我带走了Kelly，偷走你的科特枪，最后跑到这个地方，是因为我已经决定不再让你卷入到这些事里。”  
   
“这一切都是我的错。只应该由我来弥补。”停顿，“我失败了太多次，Lucifer，Dagon，拿非利人，我造成了太多的伤害。”  
   
“我时常在想，为什么你还会将我留在身边，甚至送我这盘磁带。我将这盘磁带听了二十六遍，直到一个令我感到万分害怕，自然而然却又让我一遍遍怀疑、恐慌的结论产生了。”  
   
“磁带代表着赠送者的心意。将人们想说，但是无法当面直说的情感隐藏其中，这盘磁带，是你试图表达情感的证明。”  
   
“Metaron曾经在我脑里塞满了无数流行电影、小说和其他流行文化隐喻，我将其中的情节一一对比，我为此查阅了五十一本书，三十五部电影，它们都告诉我，只有极其亲密的人之间，才会赠送对方亲手制作的磁带。我将这五十一本书，三十五部电影看上一遍又一遍，流行文化告诉我，赠送磁带代表着一种强烈的情感，这种情感通常都与爱情有关。所以，最后我得出一个结论——”  
   
停顿，叹气声。  
   
“我的结论是，你送我这盘磁带，是为了表示一种超乎友情以上的喜爱。”  
   
“Cas……”Dean叹息，“你的结论是正确的。”他自言自语。  
   
“得出这个结论后，我产生了一种恐惧。我害怕，害怕你对我的这种感觉。”  
   
Dean的心抽紧了。  
   
录音里的Cas深吸一口气。“我害怕，因为我是个从天堂堕落的天使，我做过许多错事，我杀了很多人，天使，无辜的，有罪的，我的手上沾满了鲜血，我不足够资格站在你的身边。我害怕，因为我无法回应你的感情。我并非对你毫无感觉，相反，我对你的感觉从地狱里救起你肇始，与日俱增，直至无法忽视。一开始，我试图逃避，天使不应该产生任何情感，我曾笃定，这是错误，理应被修正，直到我被带回天堂，之后的你大概也知道了。无论他们如何重置我的思想，我仍旧对你有感觉，我无法改变对你的感觉，这种感觉已经深入我的荣光，血肉，成为我的一部分。”  
   
Dean的心跳快得几乎要蹦出他的胸膛。Cas说了那些话，他向自己的坦白。  
   
“我高兴，同时又痛苦。我知道自己有可能一去不复返，或许是我自私，不应该录下这段话给你，我不该让你卷入这样同样的漩涡之中，我不该让你知道我的心意，然后留下这番遗言般的告白，让你反刍于得而复失的痛苦之中。但是，我觉得你应该知道。你有权知道，我从未认为与你在一起是一种痛苦，我因为与你在一起而受伤，但我从未认为这是因为你而伤害了我。这是两种截然不同的事情。”  
   
停顿几秒。  
   
“我很高兴遇到你，与你一起战斗，我们之间曾有误解、争执、背叛，但我会记得，喜悦、祝福、信赖和彼此依靠。通过你，我获得自由意志，我不再怀疑于对你的这种感觉，不再害怕有这种感觉，因为这是出于我的自由意志。我的自由意志选择了你，选择和你在一起。”  
   
“Dean。”Cas说，“这盘磁带剩下的时间不多了，我的时间也是。我很抱歉一切终结于此，我抱歉曾经想要将这盘磁带还给你，这是个礼物，礼物就应该好好保管起来。对不起，Dean。我最终还是将这盘磁带留给了你。人们说，当你收到礼物的时候，应该心存感激，应该想着回赠自己的心意。”  
   
“我想将这段录音送给你，在你送给我的磁带的最后。”Cas干笑一声，他的声音变得几不可闻，“这大概是你收到的最糟糕的礼物了吧。”  
   
“我想用这盘磁带里的‘Thank You’告诉你，我的心意。这是十三首歌里我最喜欢的，‘即使太阳不再升起，即使山峰倒塌，沉没海底’，我也不会改变对你的感觉。”  
   
“我爱你。”  
   
“Goodbye，Dean.”  
   
Cas的声音消失了。Dean坐在车座上，静静等待，直到听见啪嗒一声，播放按钮结束弹起的声音。  
   
END


End file.
